Mayhem
by itsjiminy
Summary: Follows the Next-Gen as they adapt in an American High School. Sort of AU, but not completely.


**AN: Hello! This is my first story and I'm very excited to share it with all of you! I've never uploaded on before, so bare with me while I get used to all the formatting controls. This story is written in third person but each chapter is focused on one major character. These will be in no particular order, just however I feel necessary for that point in the story. I really hope you all enjoy this, and please review! I love constructive criticism and even just saying "cool story" is very much appreciated. I'd love to hear what you all have to say and feel to let me know if there's a mistake. I've been sitting on this idea for months but being me, I decided to write and publish it at midnight three days before I go back to school after break. Yay me. This means I don't know when updates will be, but I'm planning on doing them asap, whenever possible. I'm in the process of making a Tumblr so updates on my writing process will be posted there, and you can also message me there if you have questions. I'm listing below all characters currently relevant to the story and their houses and age. When the high school students come in, they will be added and when sexuality become relevant, they will be listed as well.**

 **FAMILY**

 **Victorie Weasley 21 Gryffindor**

 **Dominique Weasley 19 Ravenclaw**

 **Louis Weasley 15 Hufflepuff**

 **Molly Weasley 18 Hufflepuff**

 **Lucy Weasley 15 Ravenclaw**

 **Roxanne Weasley 17 Gryffindor**

 **Fred Weasley 17 Gryffindor**

 **Rose Weasley 16 Gryffindor**

 **Hugo Weasley 14 Gryffindor**

 **James Sirius Potter 17 Gryffindor**

 **Albus Severus Potter 16 Slytherin**

 **Lily Luna Potter 14 Gryffindor**

 **CLOSELY ASSOCIATED WITH**

 **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy 16 Slytherin**

 **Teddy Lupin 22 Hufflepuff**

 **Lorcan Scamander 15 Ravenclaw**

 **Lysander Scamander 15 Ravenclaw**

 **Ben Longbottom 16 Hufflepuff**

 **Ellie Longbottom 14 Gryffindor**

 **Anna Regis 17 Gryffindor**

 **Jeremiah Zabini 16 Slytherin**

 **Eloise Goyle 15 Ravenclaw**

 **Malachi Wood 17 Gryffindor**

 **Finnolia Wood 15 Ravenclaw**

* * *

1\. Albus

September 1, 2021 was different. Normally Albus Potter would be boarding the Hogwarts Express to go to one of his favorite places in the world. He would travel down to the very end of the train and get in the last car. Or, what everybody thought was the last car. See, he was part of quite a large friend group that wasn't all that friendly. The Weasley/Potter clan always sat together, but many of the kids had become close to people in their own house. In order to avoid conflict, the last three train compartments had been transformed into "The Den". The Den was where everybody who was considered a close friend of the Weasley/Potter clan sat. It was a big open space with couches and seats and moving around space galore, but to the outsider's eye it seemed like a normal train compartment. It had been renovated before Albus' second year by none other than Fred Weasley and James Potter themselves. Nobody knows quite how they did it, but Uncle George was definitely involved. The occupants who have been given permission over the years to enter were Dominique Weasley (Ravenclaw), Louis Weasley (Hufflepuff), Molly Weasley (Hufflepuff), Lucy Weasley (Ravenclaw), Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor), Fred Weasley (Gryffindor), Rose Weasley (Gryffindor), Hugo Weasley (Gryffindor), James Sirius Potter (Gryffindor), Albus Severus Potter (Slytherin), Lily Luna Potter (Gryffindor), Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (Slytherin), Lorcan Scamander (Ravenclaw), Lysander Scamander (Ravenclaw), Ben Longbottom (Hufflepuff), Ellie Longbottom (Gryffindor), Anna Regis (Gryffindor), Jeremiah Zabini (Slytherin), Eloise Goyle (Ravenclaw), Malachi Wood (Gryffindor), and Finnolia Wood (Ravenclaw). It was a long list, but they made it work. Al loved everything about it. After a great train ride, he would eat his little heart out at the Slytherin table with the green and silver tie worn proudly laughing with his mates. After the feast he would rather sluggishly make his way to the dungeons and crawl into bed, ready to tackle the first day of classes. There was no place like (third) home.

Instead, Al got to sit in a room being lectured by his brother and said brother's wife. Not James, Teddy. Teddy really was Al's brother, maybe not by blood, but he grew up in the same house and was considered one. Anyways, he was sitting in a huge room being lectured by Teddy and Vic on all things American. Al hated it. He wanted to be at Hogwarts, not learning how to use a cell phone and what you can and cannot say around muggles (or as they call it oh so great America, no-majes). As the talking continued, Al drifted off remembering why he was in this mess to begin with.

It all started at the end of fifth year. OWL's were finished, and Al was sitting by the edge of the lake with his cousin and lifelong best friend Rose. Talking excitedly about summer plans, nothing seemed amiss. It was a beautiful spring day and the two teenagers were able to relax for the first time in months. Then the relaxation ended. A man covered by a black cloak appeared on the path coming from Hogsmeade. With a raise of his wand, he shot a jet of green light towards the pair narrowly missing Rose's head. Al had fast reflexes and was able to push her out of the way when he realized what was going on. Al wasn't sure what happened next. He remembers smelling something burning, his hair being singed from the missed spell. He remembered screaming and everybody running around. He remembered pulling a still shocked Rose off the ground and into a nearby alcove of trees for cover. He remembered more spells being shot from everywhere. Most of all, he remembered the voice, booming across for everyone inside and outside of the castle to hear.

"I want to avenge the Dark Lord's death. I want all Weasleys and Potters and everyone associated with them to die. I want mayhem."

By that point many members of the staff were outside and dueling the man in the cloak. They managed to take him down, but not without a fight. He was an incredibly skilled wizard, that much was obvious. He was taken to Azkaban and tried before the Wizengamot. The bastard got a life sentence, and good thing too. All was well.

Sometime around July, the news broke. Al's dad was pulled away to work for something urgent. Many hours later, he returned home with a grave face. A look Al hadn't seen in many years. He was scared. It became widespread news that the man in the cloak, also known as Edgar Willowsden, had escaped Azkaban. He disappeared, and no one knows knew who he was after, and everyone knew he would strike again. Something drastic had to be done. The Weasley/Potters + friends had to drop off the grid. And one Teddy Lupin knew how.

That was how all those who have ever been admitted into The Den (plus Teddy and Victorie) ended up here, in what Al like to call hell. Everyone else called it Forksfold, New Hampshire.


End file.
